Shark Lovers 2
by SharkLover3000
Summary: Chris and Melanie go for a morning walk. But a transport truck from Sydney Aquarium, Australia. Comes and takes her away. Chris being a Police Officer goes after them to get his loving mate back.


The Police Force

Chapter 2

_**Getting a Lover Taken Away From you is Defiantly Heartbreaking**_

I awoke in bed with Melanie snuggled up close to me with her arms around me I loved her more than ever and I have never been loved more than ever in my life it was a wonderful night mating with her last night and since we had done that we're official mates now and nothing in this whole world can break us apart.

I got out of bed and got dressed in a pear of jeans and a striped T-shirt I know its summer but I like wearing these kind of clothes.

I tried not wake Melanie up since she likes to sleep in I didn't have to work today since I have three days off I saw that Melanie's sandals were next to her side of our bed and I could smell them from where I was I opened the door and walked out closing it quietly behind me my bottlenose dolphin parents are still sleeping I sat down on one of the single person couches and turned on the TV and turned the volume down I went to the movie channels Dukes of Hazard was on I tried not to laugh to loud when funny parts of the movie came on this movie is hilarious specially with Johnny Knoxville in it.

My dolphin parents stirred and sat up "Morning Christopher" "Morning mum, dad" "What time is it?" "Nine in the morning" I said still watching the TV. Mum yawned "I'm thinking on getting a second job" "And what will that be?" said my mum "Joining the US Navy I will fly those hypersonic jets" "What if you get blown up?" "Nah I want they have sophisticated technology in those jets that can detect a missile five miles away" "Wow that's amazing" "Yeah I know" then Melanie and the others woke up "Morning love" "Morning Chris" she said kissing me on the lips she had her sandals on "Do you want to go for a walk today, Chris?" "Yeah sure it's a nice hot summer day why are you asking?" "I want my shark feet sweaty and smelly so you can rub them"

"Okay then you want to leave now?" "Sure" I and Melanie walked out the front door I closed it and we starting walking down the street we were on a street that is near the main beach that hundreds of millions of people visit each year I was holding Melanie's grey hand since she is a Caribbean Reef Shark I loved her so much and she too loved me so much then a truck stopped in front of us as it skidded to a halt and three men got out of the truck I read the logo "Oceanic Transportation" then I read the logos on the shirts that the men were wearing it said "Sydney Aquarium" with it's logo picture (Wait a minute) I thought (Sydney is in Australia, and what the hell are they doing in LA) then they grabbed hold of Melanie.

She yelled "Chris! Help Me!" "Melanie!" I ran to them "Leave her alone" I said "We can't we're taking her to the Sydney Aquarium for studying and anyone in the whole world has never seen a shark like this" I could tell they were marine biologists "Okay then what kind of shark and what is the gender of this shark?" I asked them "It is a Caribbean Reef Shark and the gender is female" (Damn it!) I thought (Marine Biologists have to know every single species, don't they) I thought sarcastically "Leave her alone I don't want to have to tell you a third time" "You can't do nothing about it the government and the manager of Sydney Aquarium said we can do it" one of them said in his Australian accent then I pulled out my black desert eagle from behind my jeans and aimed it them "Leave her alone now!" I said "Woe, man take it easy with that" one of them said putting his hands up and with the same as the others as what police tell them to do but they don't know that I am a cop.

"Be careful man, we don't want to cause any trouble here and also no one wants to get hurt" I aimed my pistol at each one of them "look man, none of us don't want to get hurt" I looked at Melanie she had plead in her beautiful blue eyes then I memorized her getting tortured in the Aquarium by the staff and male sharks since she's in heat they will detect her hormones and they will bite her give her 'Love Bites' they cause pain I know female sharks have tougher and thicker skin than males but it will still cause a female to be in pain I seen shark mating on the web and TV and I saw how aggressively they do it them shoving their spurred claspers into her genital slit causing her to wince in pain I stopped memorizing it "No! I can't let that happen! Not to someone I love!" I yelled I aimed my pistol at one of the guys and pulled the trigger "BANG!" the bullet hit him cleanly in the chest blood spat out and he fell over backwards hitting back first into the ground then something hard and painful smashed me over the head "CLANG!" it sounded like a crowbar then I went into conscious and I blacked out and I heard the faint voice of Melanie screaming out my name "CHHRRRIIISSS!".

I awoke lying on a soft bed I blinked open my eyes I felt drowsy, my head hurt, felt like a train running through my head.

My head was bandaged up my eye sight was blurry but it soon adjusted. I was in hospital Christy was next to me "Christy" I said weakly "Chris! You're alright" she said happily "What happened?" I asked Christy weakly. "Well it started earlier this evening we got a call from a local resident that said that a guy shot someone then some other guy smashed the guy over the head with a crowbar so we went to the crime scene but when we got there we saw your body on the ground with a big gash across your head with blood around you and your gun was still in your hand the guy you shot isn't dead the bullet was two centimeters from his main artery if the bullet pierced that he would have bled to death well that's glad that he is still alive then we took you to hospital and you're all fixed up" "How are you and Melanie going?" she asked me then it came in mind "Melanie" "What?" she said "Melanie those bastards that I aimed my gun at took her away I need to find her"

"You can't you still have to stay a week in hospital" "Well that ain't gonna happen" I stood up took my bandage off my head and walked home I walked in everyone was there except my love Melanie I stammered in angry "Chris what's wrong?" asked my mum I didn't answer I walked into my room got dressed in my police uniform still angry then I walked out "What's wrong Chris?" asked my dad all of them were staring at me I got my key unlocked my safe and entered the combination and opened the door.

I took out my pump-action shotgun got twenty cartridges put them in the sockets that are on the shoulder strap and put the strap on my shoulder got my other desert eagle a shiny silver one I got a box of bullets and sat on the couch still angry I put fifty bullets into the magazine and slid it up the handle and pulled back loaded it "CHICK, CHICK" and put it in the back of my pants.

Then I got my black desert eagle loaded it up with bullets and put it in my police gun sheath on my tools belt "Chris tell us what's wrong? And where's Melanie?" "She's been captured by these Aquarium staff bastards that come from Australia and I'm getting her back" "But it would be dangerous" "No it won't they don't even have guns in Aquariums and Australia's gun laws are very strict" "Dad, you stay here, mum Veronica come with me" "No I should go" "Fine then you all come except Alice you stay make sure no one comes" we walked out my police cruiser is parked there Christy got out "Chris what are you doing?" "Giving them a pay back" I opened the boot "Dad, mum, and my sister put these bullet proof vests on" "And put these tool belts on" "What are these for?" asked Veronica "For your weapons and ammo" I handed them each a silver desert eagle and gave them four bullet magazines capable of holding fifty rounds they put there magazines in there magazine sockets on their tools belt loaded their guns and put them in there sheaths.

"Lets lock and load" I said we got into my police cruiser and drove to the airport "If you don't know but mum, dad, and Veronica you're not police officers" "Then what are we?" "It's on the back of your bullet proof vest" Dad took his off "FBI" he said "Yep FBI agents are more highly trained than police officers they do more secret missions and that and as you see on your tools belt there's four cans with electronic detonators on them" "Yeah and what are they?" "Smoke Bombs all you have to do is push the button arm it and throw it then heaps of smoke comes out so no one can see you" "Then what are these other ones for?" asked my mum "Good question those other four cans are actual bombs" "So they blow up stuff?" "Yep you're right they're like hand grenades but different" "It's the same way to detonate it like the Smoke Bombs have you all got it?" "Yes sir" they all said at once "Good I'm your commanding officer and you're my FBI swat team" "Yes sir" we got to the airport "Okay pile out" we all got out Christy was on our team as well she's the second commanding officer we got into a police helicopter and we headed to Sydney, Australia we were in a troop helicopter like the ones they use in the Army.

"I know you three are my family and bottlenose dolphins but we have to keep safe if they do have weapons hide behind anything you can find if it's too dangerous throw a smoke bomb or a grenade" "Yes sir" they said at once eighteen hours went by and we saw the city lights of Sydney "There's the famous Sydney Harbor Bridge" "Okay pilot the Sydney aquarium is in darling harbor just down there" "Roger destination seen" "Okay dose everyone have their radios on" "Yes" they said on my radio "Good keep it active at all times" we landed on a street "Okay pile out! Move! Move! Move!" I yelled we went to the entrants of Sydney Aquarium it sure was busy at this time of night "What's the average time in Australia?" I asked over the radio "Ah six o'clock" "Oh yeah day light savings have finished" "Okay on the count of three we all barge in dose everyone have there desert eagles drawn" "Yes" "Okay here it goes one…two….three!" we all barged in and I fired my desert eagle pistol "BANG!" I yelled out "Everybody down! Everybody down!" people were screaming I stopped against a wall holding my desert eagle against my chest I made a motion for them to enter first we past the paying lady I leaned up against a wall.

With my pistol head height I read a sign 'Open Ocean Oceanarium' (Bingo) I thought I made a motion with my hand pointing down that hall way we went down these ramps aiming our pistol at every direction we face. We went into this tunnel place it was a glass tunnel with sharks, stingrays and fish swimming everywhere "Okay this is where all the sharks are" "You four go to the other tunnel I'll stay here" they went off "Okay lets see if I can break this glass" I jumped up and kicked it didn't even make a crack I aimed my pistol at it and fired "BANG, BANG!!" even the bullets won't pierce it "It's bullet proof" said a female voice "Who's there?" "Look up" I looked up to see a female sting ray lying on top of the glass tunnel "Are you talking to me?" "Yes I am" "Yeah I can see that its bullet proof. It even won't work with a fifty magnum desert eagle pistol. Son of a bitch" I said "Is there any other way in there?" I asked "Yes take a door that says Authorized Personal Only and go up the stares that's where these tanks are" "Thanks".

"O…Kay Sharky…" said Dave the marine biologist "…Take your sandals off and hop in the tank and while you're doing that see if you can get rid of your arms and legs" Melanie was sitting on a medical bed in the laboratories on the second floor where all the entrances to the tanks are.

"You're the one who bashed my mate over the head with that crowbar weren't you?" she said "Did she just talk?" he said to one of the other biologists "Wow! That's amazing a talking shark with a human body what did you say?" "You're the one who bashed my mate over the head with that crowbar, weren't you?" "Yes you could say that" "Why did you do it?" "He shot one of our staff and luckily the bullet was two centimeters away from his main artery and that's him right over there reading a newspaper and his name is Steve and if the bullet got his artery he wouldn't be here right now, is that right?" "Yes" "Good now this guy you're talking about that shot one of our men is I possum your, mate" "Yes he's my mate and I love him very much" "And what would any chance be his name?" "His name is Officer Chris Lehmann" "Well, Well a shark that mated a police officer" Steve walked over in awe "So you're saying that guy is your mate! Wow that's just amazing" he said in awe "Do you love him?" "Yes I do, I love him with all my heart" "We know what kind of shark you are as a Caribbean Reef Shark and we have no clue that you species of sharks travel to the United States when you live in the Caribbean Seas" "Now do what I said take your sandals off and get in the tank" "I said get in the tank!" he put his arm on her shoulder she quickly turned around at lightning speed and bit his arm her sharp teeth tearing his skin blood coming out she smelt the blood then her eyes went from the loving, beautiful blue eyes to black eyes she went into shark frenzy she was hungry and angry she ripped his arm off "AHHHHH!" he screamed "STEVE GET THE STUN ROD!" he yelled blood was everywhere.

Steve grabbed the fifty million volt stun rod and put it against Melanie's skin she turned around and looked at him with angry and hungry black eyes "Say your prayers now, bitch" then he pressed the button and Melanie went into complete conscious. She woke up strapped to a medical examination bed Steve was sitting in a chair with the stun rod in his hand while Dave had a bandage where his left arm used to be the blood was all cleaned up and Dave changed into new clean clothes he looked into Melanie's eyes they were back to blue and loving again not black "Now wait a few minutes we're going to do some tests on you then we'll unstrap you and hopefully you will abbey what I said as to get in the tank" her legs were spread on the medical examination bed "Steve come over here, I'll need your help" said Dave. Steve put down the stun rod and walked over to Dave "So what do you want me to do?" asked Steve.

"Get me that soot case it has test equipment in it" he walked over to the bench and got the silver brief case and put it on the silver table near Melanie.

Dave opened it "Bingo" said Dave. "What?" He took out a syringe "Here Steve, take this you need two arms to use a syringe and I don't have two arms" Steve took the syringe out of Dave's fingers. Dave sat down on a chair and begun reading a newspaper Steven walked closer to Melanie she looked at him with sad eyes and he saw a tear leave one of her eyes "It's okay Melanie you're doing fine, this won't hurt and you're under physical care" he got the syringe and stuck the needle into her arm and pulled the lever back and got some blood "There we go Doctor we have a blood sample" "Good now put it in that brief case that has sockets for syringes" he walked over and put it in one of the sockets "How many tests are we doing, Doctor?" "So we have to do a blood sample, feces sample, urine sample, vaginal sample, cloacal lubricant sample, vaginal fluid sample, milk sample, vomit sample, ejaculation sample and sweat sample" "So that's ten tests?" "Yes and you've done one so far now its nine tests to go" "Okay starting with feces sample" said Steve aloud. He undid the straps that held Melanie to the test/examination bed "Okay Melanie now walk with me to that room over there" he said. Steve picked up the test equipment brief case and picked up and black one. Melanie and Steve walked to a door that said Notice Testing Room Authorized People Only Steve opened the door and they entered the room it was a big sized room with florescent lights on he shut the door and locked it "Can you sit on that table there, please" Melanie obeyed.

"Can you spread your legs" she did so, exposing her cloacae to him just a genital slit between two pelvic fins "Now that's your vagina" "Now or we need to do is get some feces" he put on a pear of rubber gloves and got a testing glass "Now if you please look up, towards the ceiling" she did so and Steve knelt down facing her vagina he got a piece of plastic tube and thread it into her slit she inhaled deeply when he did this he pushed it in and out a couple of times and moved it around then took it out and put it in the brief case "Now we wait one minute" one minute went by and he saw liquid coming out of her slit "Just what I need" he knelt down and got some feces samples into the test glass "Okay that test is done" Melanie looked down at her genitals to see brown stuff dripping out Steve looked over at her "Oh, here's a cloth to wipe your self" she did.

"Now for the next test" he opened the black brief case and took out a laptop and opened it "The next test which is…" "…Urine sample" "Can you make that your genital slit is just over the edge of the table with your legs dangling off the edge and your legs spread out" Melanie did what he told her to do.

He took off the old rubber gloves and put some new ones on he did a little bit of working on his laptop then started the test "Okay" he knelt down in front of Melanie facing her vaginal slit again he looked at his laptop from there murmured to himself then got another testing glass and put it underneath Melanie's vaginal slit "Now if you please look up, again" she did "Thank you, and this won't take long."

He inserted his finger into her genital slit she inhaled deeply again since it made her feel so good, and aroused he moved his finger around inside her vaginal slit and used the other hand to rub just above her slit where her bladder would be. He looked at his laptop for test diagnostics "This will only take a couple of minutes" "Do you do this to the other sharks in those tanks?" asked Melanie "Surely we do, we do it to the males and females of the stingrays and sharks in there mostly we do it to the females of both species. We also get sperm tests from the male sharks and stingrays" he took out his finger from her vaginal slit "Okay two minutes is up, how do you feel now?" "I feel like I need a pee, badly" "Jeez I'm busting is there a toilet around here?" "The toilet is the glass I'm holding" a drip of liquid escaped Melanie's vaginal slit then a stream of urine came running out Melanie exhaled deeply to hearing her urine steaming out in to the glass.

Steve put his finger on top of her slit to concentrate the flow of urine all they both could hear is the trickling of urine from Melanie peeing she gave her last squirts of urine into the glass and it was done "Okay that test is done" "Jeez I was busting for a pee then" "Yeah you were too" Melanie got the cloth and wiped her vaginal slit clean. Steve screwed the lid on the glass on tight and put it in a socket that is meant for it in the brief case with the syringe and feces sample "Now the next test which would be…" he looked at his laptop "…Vaginal sample" he got a syringe but was not exactly a syringe it was one of those ones that suck up dangerous liquids that people can't handle he got it then looked at his laptop typed on it a few times then knelt down in front of Melanie.

Facing her vaginal slit again he inserted the sucking syringe into her slit and once again Melanie inhaled deeply of the pleasure of something getting inserted into her love chamber.

Steve pulled the lever back and sucked up some vaginal fluids "There that's done" he stood back up got a glass pushed the lever down and put the vaginal fluid into the glass and he screwed a lid on it tight and wrote something on it and then he put it in a socket in the briefcase along with the feces sample, blood sample and urine sample. "Okay that test is done now the next test which is…" he looked at his laptop again typed on it "…Cloacal lubricant sample" he got a packet and opened it and got a new sucking syringe and knelt down in front of Melanie he looked at his laptop that was beside him typed a few times and turned and faced Melanie "Okay this test is where I take a sample of your cloacal lubricants if you don't know what a cloacae is, this is it here" he said inserting a finger into her vaginal slit and moving it up "This is your cloacae or cloacal slit if you never new that well now you know, now I'm going to use the same syringe I used for your vaginal fluid samples but this is a new one I just got it out of the packet and insert this into your vaginal slit and then into your cloacae and get some samples" he inserted it into her vaginal slit once again Melanie moaned a the delight pleasure and he moved it up and inserted it into her cloacae and pulled back the lever and sucked some cloacal lubricant up into the syringe he took it out the syringe and his gloves had all her vaginal fluids on it he got a glass inserted the syringe and put the cloacal lubricant samples in it then put a lid on it and tightened it.

And put it in the brief case with the rest of the other samples. He wrote something on the glass and put it in the socket and typed on his laptop "Okay that test is done let's move onto the other one which now is…" he looked at his laptop scrolled down "…Vaginal fluid sample" "Well to tell you the truth that's not what exactly what it is called" "So it isn't called Vaginal fluid sample?" "No" "Then what is it called?" Melanie asked him "As you can see on my laptop right here" as he turned it around to show her he pointed his pen to it "This test is actually called Ejaculation Test" that hit Melanie right in her mind she knows what a ejaculation is, she had one when she and Chris mated (Man this will feel so nice, sexual, arousing and romantic) she thought Steve turned his laptop back in front of him and typed on it.

"Okay we're going to start this test" "Now you have your legs spread, yes you do, good now this will cause you to moan, climax, feel intense pleasure and try to relax when we're doing this test okay" she nodded nervously "Okay then" he typed some more on his laptop then got a testing glass and knelt down in front of her genital slit and put the glass underneath her slit "Okay we're going to start the test remember you're going to moan loudly, feel intense pleasure, climaxing and feel total greatness when we're doing this test okay" she nodded again nervously.

Steve put on a new set of rubber gloves and inserted his index finger into her vaginal slit and he started slowly pushing it in and out Melanie was already starting to moan, and breath deeply he started to go a bit faster then he started to pick up pace and got faster Melanie was moaning a bit louder and breathing loudly then Steve went faster Melanie started moaning loudly and breathing faster and heavier "Oh..Ooooh" Melanie moaned he started to go even faster. "Oh! Oooohh Yeah! Oh god! Yeah OH My god! OH! OOOH!" moaned Melanie loudly as she came she ejaculated and her ejaculation fluids ran out of her vaginal slit into the testing glass it was filled to the top "Good now that test is done" Steve stood up put a lid on it and marked it and put it in the brief case he took off the rubber gloves and out new ones on Melanie was breathing heavily after that experience her vaginal slit leaked her fluids onto the floor "Here's the cloth to wipe your self" "Thank you" she said she wiped her vaginal slit clean but there was some still on the floor Steve typed on his laptop.

"Okay the next test is…" he scrolled down "…Milk sample" "Now we need to get your nipples on your breasts erect and that is strange for a shark to have breasts and I have never seen anything like this before" he walked over to her and knelt down he got a new sucking syringe and he started rubbing her left breast making her aroused, Melanie moaned he put the syringe onto her nipple and squeezed it and milk came out he pulled the lever sucked the milk up "Okay that test is done" her nipple went soft now Steve got a glass and put the syringe in it and put the milk in it and took the syringe out and put the lid on it and tightened it and put it in the brief case with the rest of the samples "Okay this is the next test and it is…" he typed on his laptop computer "…Vomit sample" "Now this will be disgusting but we have to do it" "Now I need you to regurgitate" "How?" "Well sharks should know they are the only animals on earth to regurgitate food from their stomach" "So you can't do it?" she nodded "There's a way that I can make you do it" he got a bucket and put it in front Melanie he got a needle and put it in a tube and pulled the lever out and sucked up the drug.

"What will that do?" she asked him "This drug will make you vomit" he walked to her and put the needle in her and injected her with the drug and pulled the needle out "After one minute you should start feeling sick and feeling you want to vomit when you think you're going to do it just do it right in that bucket" he then sat down on his chair and typed on his laptop one minute went past.

"Man I feel sick" "Do you feel like you want to vomit?" "No not really" "There's a way to make you too when you are sick but you know you're going to do it" "And what is that way?" Melanie asked sickly "Well you shouldn't of had that cheese burger before you got here and that quarterpounder mega meal from McDonalds" "Please can you stop saying that you're making me even more sick" "That's the point of it to make you sick" "And also you shouldn't of ate that KFC family chicken meal and French fries" "Please stop" she said sickly "And you shouldn't of drank that whole bottle of Vodka even Alcohol makes you vomit" "That's it I have had enough" she leaned over the bucket and vomited all this brown liquid going into the bucket the stench hit the air as soon as it hit the bucket.

Steven couldn't stand the smell so he activated the powerful air-conditioning fans she stopped she wiped her mouth with the cloth Steve got the sucking syringe and sucked up some vomit and put it in a glass and put the lid on it and tightened it and wrote vomit on it with the permanent marker he put it in the last socket of the brief case and that was all the samples there was still two more sockets left "There's two more tests" "And what is that?" asked Melanie feeling better not sick any more "A saliva test and the next one is a sweat test" he walked to her and put the new sucking syringe in her mouth seeing all those sharp little shark teeth he pulled the lever back sucking up some saliva and putting it in a glass and putting the lid on it and tightening it he put it in the second last socket.

He got a new sucking syringe "Now which is your sweatiest part of your body?" he asked her.

She knelt down and took one of her sandals off the smell of her sweaty feet hit the air "Woo I never new a shark can have sweaty smelly feet especially wearing sandals your shark feet are really smelly" he knelt down and got the syringe he looked at her feet they were dripping with sweat he got a syringe and sucked it up and put it in a glass put a lid on it tightened and wrote Sweaty Feet Sample and put it in the last socket and that was all the samples Melanie put her right sandal back on.

"Now that's all the samples done now I have to fill out your identification form" he got out some forms from the brief case on the top pocked on the lid and got a pen "Okay name, what is your full name?" "Melanie Reef Lehmann" he wrote it down on the form "Okay species name Caribbean Reef Shark" he wrote it down "Classification name ah that would be Chondrichthyes" "Kingdom: Animalia" "Phylum: Chrordata" "Order: Carcharhiniformes" "Family: Carcharhinidae" "_Genus____Carcharhinus" "__**S**__pecies____ Carcharhinus perezi" "Gender: Female" "Eye Color: Blue" "Mature, are you mature?" "No" he wrote it down "Has she or he mated" "Have you mated?" "Yes" he wrote it down "Any physical injuries while mating?" "No" he wrote it down "What do you like mostly doing all the time?" "Getting sweaty smelly feet" "What do you wear to make your shark feet sweaty?" "Sandals" he wrote it down._

_"Pregnant: No" "If so how many babies will you have?" "Two" he wrote it down "Number of Gill Slits: 5" "Test Check List. Urine Sample: check, Feces Sample: check, Blood Test: check, Vaginal Sample: check, Cloacae Lubricant Sample: check, Vomit Sample: check, Vaginal Fluid Sample: check, Milk Sample: check, Sweat Sample: check" "Length of Cloacae Slit" he got a ruler and knelt down in front of Melanie "Can you spread your legs" she did. Steve put the ruler align with Melanie's cloacae slit "Okay your vaginal slit is eight centimeters long" he wrote it down on the form. "Sandal Brand" Melanie undid one the straps and took off one of her sandals Steve looked at it her sandal was covered with sweat from her sweaty feet "Okay brand name is Converse Sandals" he wrote it down she put her sandal back on and did up the straps._

_"Is she/or he on medication?" "Are you on medication?" "No" he wrote it down "Photo ID" he got a Kodak digital camera "Smile" Melanie smiled and Steve took a photo of her he hooked his camera up to his laptop "This will take a couple of minutes" he worked on his laptop and the little mini printer started printing after one minute a small square sized picture of her printed out Steve put glue on the back of the photo and put it in the square that marked where the picture is meant to go he stuck it on, he pushed on it a couple of times "Age" "How old are you?" "I'm eighteen" he wrote it down "Number of Family Members" "I have a mum and a dad, a brother and a sister" "So that's four" he wrote it down "Belly Color: White" "Belly Rough or Smooth: Smooth" "Lovers Full Name" "Christopher Jacob Lehmann" he wrote it down "What is the age of your mate?" "24" he wrote it down "Country" "Untied States" he wrote down USA. "City" "Los Angles" he wrote it down "Street Name and Number" "3216 Herington Street" Steve wrote it down. "Phone Number" "444-0003-616" "E-mail Address" "Chris told me his, its he wrote it down "Jobs" "Police Officer" "Okay the last one is…" "…Do you like your feet?" "Yes I love them, I think they are sexy, beautiful, sweaty and smelly" he wrote down yes. _

_"Okay that's it" "What do I do now?" "Well as Dave said you have to take your sandals off and get into the tank with the rest of the sharks" she looked away sad. Steve walked to her and knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder "Hay, look I'm sorry about what happened earlier about with the stun rod and the attacking. It's okay you're under really good care and don't worry about your ID Form it's Classified By the Federal Government as it says down here the FBI are going to handle it" "You'll be alright" "Thank you" "Can I have a look" "At your ID Form?" "Yes" Steve handed it to her this is what it looked like: _

Name: Melanie Reef Lehmann

Shark Name: Caribbean Reef Shark

Classification Name: Chondrichthyes

Kingdom: Animalia

Phylum: Chrordata

Order: Carcharhiniformes

Family: Carcharhinidae

GenusCarcharhinus

Species****Carcharhinus perezi

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Blue

Mature: Yes/No

Has She/He Mated: Yes

Any Physical Injuries While Mating: No

What Do you Like Mostly Doing All The Time: Getting Sweaty Smelly Feet

What Do you Wear To Make your Shark Feet Sweaty: Sandals

Pregnant: No

If So How Many Babies Will You Have: 2

Number Of Gill Slits: 5

Test Check List.

Urine Sample:

Feces Sample:

Blood Test:

Vaginal Sample:

Cloacae Lubricant Sample:

Vomit Sample:

Vaginal Fluid Sample:

Milk Sample:

Sweat Sample:

Ejaculation Sample:

Length of Cloacae Slit: Eight Centimeters

Sandal Brand: Converse Sandals

Is She/He on Medication: No

Age: 18

Number of Family Members: 4

Belly Color: White

Belly Rough or Smooth: Smooth

Lovers Full Name: Christopher Jacob Lehmann

What is the Age of your Mate: 24

Country: USA

City: Los Angeles

Street Name and Number: 3216 Herington Street

Phone Number: 444-0003-616

E-Mail Address: Police Officer

Do you Like Your Feet: Yes

CLASSIFIED UNDER FEDERAL GOVERNMENT UNAUTHORIZED PEOPLE DO NOT READ

CLASSIFIED CODE: 33344400321

HANDLER: F.B.I

_"So that's what it looks like?" "Yes" "And the red letters down the bottom is that true?" "Yes_ it is true and that's what will happen since we're finish Dave we get the FBI and they'll put this in an big orange envelope with Classified printed on it in big red capital letters" Melanie handed it back to Steve he folded it up "Okay everything is finished lets head back out" Steve unlocked the door and opened it they both walked out into the lab "Is everything done, Steve?" "Yes everything is done" "Good I'll call the FBI to come and get this ID Form" he went to his office and picked up the receiver while Melanie and Steve were in the lab.

Dave walked out "They will be here in one minute" Melanie sat down and Steve sat down next to her Steve looked at her she smiled at him "Did you know that you are beautiful" "Thank you" Melanie started leaning closer as their lips started to come closer they were about to kiss when FBI agents stomped in "David is the form ready" "Yes sir" "Good" "Agent Jackson, the envelope please" he handed him a big orange colored envelope with CLASSIFIED printed on it in big red capital letters he put the form in the envelope pealed off the sticky strip and sealed up the envelope "Have a good day" "Yes sir" then the FBI agents marched out "Well that's done, okay Melanie take off your sandals and please hop in the tank with the rest of the sharks."

"But the male sharks will detect my hormones since I'm in heat and they will mate with me, I've already mated and I have a mate they'll give me 'Love Bites' and it will cause me in so much pain" "Do you look like I care, no and don't give me crap now do as I say, get in the tank!" "No I don't want to" "I said get in the tank! Now!" he yelled then he pulled out an ordinary police pistol and aimed it at her "Get in the tank or you will be dead" "Put down the gun" "Shut up! Steve" Dave cocked the hammer and aimed it at her "Once I pull this trigger you want see your mate or anyone else ever again" "Please! Don't kill me!" Melanie cried.

I heard someone crying it sounded like Melanie and some guy was yelling I walked up one last flight of stares walked down a hallway and stopped at a pare of doors that said Marine Life Laboratory there was a little window on both of the doors.

I looked through one of them and saw a guy aiming a pistol at my lover she was crying and the other guy was yelling at the guy with the gun to put it down (If I don't move now someone will get shot, or even killed) I thought I held my Desert Eagle pistol head height (But I'll wait until he tries to kill someone) I looked through the window a guy was aiming a pistol at my lover and a guy was yelling at him to put the pistol down I quietly opened the door and walked in standing behind him aiming my pistol at his head if he tries to kill my lover.

Melanie, Steve and David didn't know that I was behind David "You didn't follow my instructions again so, for that I'll have to do something to you now take your sandals off and get in the tank!!" he yelled "NO! I don't want to!" "Take your sandals off now or I'll have to do it for you and get into the tank" he said angrily Melanie started crying "Get in their now!" "Put the gun down, Dave" "Shut up!" he yelled at Steve. "Okay I'll take your sandals off for you" he walked over to her Melanie punched him in the stomach "You're not going near my sandals ever, only my mate can do that!" Melanie yelled at him.

Dave stood up and aimed it at her "I've had enough of you!" you he was just about to pull the trigger while they heard a gun fired Dave froze motionless blood started dripping on the ground and spilling everywhere. Steve and Melanie were shocked then Dave fell stomach first onto the ground blood everywhere then Melanie and Steve looked up towards the doors to see me standing their aiming my desert eagle pistol where his head was I shot him in the head and that instantly killed him.

I looked at Melanie she had tears running down from her eyes she ran towards me and barged into my arms crying I put my arms around her and held her close to me "It's okay Melanie, your lover is here I'll protect you it's okay" she was still crying I rubbed her back softly "I'm scared" she whimpered "It's okay I'm here your mate is here no one can hurt you now, it's all over" I lifted my head from her shoulder and looked at the guy who was standing there in awe all the time I aimed my desert eagle pistol at him "I presume you're doing it to!" I yelled at him.

"Doing what?" "Torturing my mate, you're probably doing it with him do you want a bullet in the head as well!" I yelled at him "Chris stop it's okay he's a good person he didn't do anything to torture me all he did was do tests on me" "Okay then" I lowered my pistol we walked over to him "So I presume you're Melanie's mate?" "Yep and I love her more than ever" I looked at her she leaned up and kissed me on the lips "So what would your name be?" I asked "Steven D'Amico" he said extending his hand as a hand shake I shook his hand "Please to meet you Chris Lehmann Melanie was well behaved when I did tests on her and she kept on talking to me about you."

"Yep she's a lovely person to talk to and she will mostly talk about me" she smiled at me and I smiled back "Well I have a mate to take care of and you have a job to do" "Yeah that's most likely what it is" "Sorry about your staff member" I said looking down at the guys lifeless dead body that has a bullet hole in his head "Nah it's okay I hated him, and also I wanted him dead for ages I would of done that my self thank you very much" he said sarcastically we all laughed "Well I did it for yah" I said as the laugher died down "So would you too like to meet the sharks and the stingrays?" Steve asked "Sure" we walked over to an entrance to one of the tanks a stingray and a black tip reef shark surfaced.

"This stingray is named Betty" "Hi" "She can talk?" "Didn't you know that?" "Well I did since she gave me directions up here" "Well she's the only stingray in the world who can speak" "So what is your name?" Betty asked me "I'm Officer Chris Lehmann" "Wow a police officer is that your…mate beside you?" "Yes, this is Melanie she's a Caribbean Reef Shark we're both lovers" "I was hoping to mate with you, Chris" she said sadly "Its okay I can give you something" "And what is that?" "Lye on your back" she did and her mouth was under there too and I was seeing her pearl white belly then I reached over and finger her vaginal slit "OH! Yeah that feels so good Oh! Keep on doing that!" then I stopped "Hay I was enjoying that" "I will do it again sometime."

"And the two black tip reef sharks, that's Alice and Jimmy" "Ah yeah nice to meet you two" "Nice to meet you too" "She can also talk" "Yes nearly every stingray and shark in here can talk" then Jimmy started talking to me "Can you do to me like you did to Betty" "And what would that be?" I asked "Pleasuring me?" he said turning over and revealing his claspers.

"And me too" said Alice "Okay then" I reached down and touched one of his claspers and started rubbing it top to bottom he was moaning "Oh this feels amazing" then I stopped and I started on Alice I started fingering her vaginal slit "Oh Yeah! Oh that feels so go keep on doing that Oh! Ohhh Oh!" I stopped "Hay I was liking that" "I'll do it again to you sometime" then my sister, my mum and my dad walked in everyone except me and Melanie just looked completely amazed Steve was the first to speak.

"Wow" he said in awe "Bottlenose dolphins just like Melanie" "Yeah, we are just like her" "And they can talk" "Steve this is Veronica my sister, this is Lora my mum and this is Greg my dad" "Nice to meet you all so you're Chris's family" "Yes we are" "So why are you all dressed in FBI uniform?" "Well if there were more men we would have to come any way to take them out" my sister and mum except my dad were also wearing sandals to make their dolphin feet sweaty "Okay then" when I was about to say Goodbye to Steve a guy walked in with his pistol drawn aiming at Melanie "Stop right there who killed Dave" he said "That would be me" I said "Well" he aimed his pistol at me "For killing one of my staff members I'll have to kill you" I pulled out my pistol and put it on the ground everyone in the room watching me and him "Okay lets do it like men, put your gun down and lets fight like men shall we" "We shall" he said putting the gun on the floor he charged at me and punched me right in the face it didn't hurt any way I stood there he was wincing in pain when he punched me "Man you're hard" "I'll show you hard, punk" I said then I punched him in the face with all my force cleanly breaking his jaw he fell backwards onto the ground pretty much dead from that blow.

"Wow how did you do that? No one on earth can kill I guy like that in one second" then I looked sadly "What's wrong, Chris?" asked Melanie "Are you hiding something from me you can tell me anything Chris I'm your mate, your lover" she walked towards me staring deeply into my eyes "Dose any one have a sharp knife" I said "Yep here you go" said Steve throwing me a pocket knife I pulled out the blade and cut a square in my skin and peeled it back and walked towards everyone they all inhaled frighten and they could not believe their eyes at what they were seeing Melanie was also in awe looking at it "All my bones in my body are made of…" I sighed "…one of the most strongest steels in the world and that's titanium steel" "How did this happen?" asked Melanie on the brink of crying "Well it all started two years ago" and I faded back to the memory "I was on the police force still that day and me and my best friend named Jack who is still alive today we went to those factories that make steel because there was a murder that happened there so we went there to investigate a bad guy with a pistol came out Jack had his pistol drawn and the guy charged at me with a knife cut my arm open and pushed me under a steel filler the nozzle of the gun thing came down and went into my cut on my arm and filled me up with melted steel the next day I woke up and I was stiff.

I couldn't move any part of my body Jack and some more officers arrived and they tried to pick me up but I was so heavy so they used a fork lift to put me in a ambulance they rushed me to hospital since I was so heavy they had to have car jacks hold up the bed so they did some tests on me and found out that every bone in my body was made of the word's strongest steel and that's titanium only the nurse, jack and me new what happened to me I never told any one else it was my biggest secret so I walked out of the hospital heavy and strong when I got home I tried out my strength I could bend steel beams easy, punch holes through brick walls, and I also tried to see if I was bullet proof and I was I got a hundred meter sheet of steel that is a meter thick and I punched my fist through it easy then I tried weight lifting I could lift a whole car over my head I tried a bus, a truck and a train and I could lift them I lifted up a airliner as well and that's how it all happen and after that very day I never speak of it but since I just told you all, now you all now."

"How come you never told me?" "Because you wouldn't like to love a man who nearly is made of steel" she walked to me "It's okay Chris I love you more than ever I would love you even if you were fire or lightning I love you because who you are, deep down in your soul you know who you really are and that's a caring, loving trusting man" "You're right who cares if my bones are made out of steel I don't care, all I care is that I have a family, and a mate who I really love and a perfect job and that's all that matters to me" Melanie put her arms around me and I hugged her.

We did a full mouth kiss and she donated some saliva to me and I gulped it down then Christy walked in and saw two dead bodies on the floor "Okay I think everything is settled" "Well we better get going" I said "Yeah we have a job to do and that's patrolling the highways" "Okay Steve nice meeting yah and thank you for the tests on my mate, and also keep up the good work with the marine animals" "Sure thing it's nice to meet you too" he said shaking my hand again "Well bye Steve" "Seeyah" "Bye Melanie" "Bye Steve have a nice week" "You too" we all walked out down the stares and pushed open the door and went through the tunnels we went up the ramps and out of the entrance that said 'Open Ocean Oceanarium' there were a lot of tourists and visitors here at the aquarium we all walked out through the gift shop and out into the Café and out the exit it was really busy it was starting to get morning we went out onto the street "Okay pilot we're ready to go" "Roger that" then the helicopter came into view and landed a few meters in front of us all the spectators were watching we all got in and we lifted off and headed back to LA we landed in my street we all got out and walked to my front door.

I unlocked it and opened it and walked in I took my police jacket off and my sister, mum and dad took their FBI bullet proof vests off I put my tools belt, my shotgun and my silver desert eagle into my safe and locked it up "Well it has been a big day" "It sure has" "Well it's glad that we've Melanie back" "Yep I'm glad that I have lovely mate back" she kissed me on the lips I looked at Melanie's feet they were indeed sweaty and smelly I got eight glass and poured wine in it I gave everyone there's "Okay cheers to everyone for a great job saving my mate" we all put our glass in together "CLANG" "CHEERS!" and we drank our wines happy that my mate, Melanie is safely home with me.


End file.
